Episodio 1: Despertar en el pasado
Este es el primer episodio de Code Geass: Una nueva vida. Sinopsis Todo comienza en una escena completamente oscura y un gran silencio, donde apenas se escucha los latidos de un corazón. Luego se escucha la voz de un niño japonés con aspecto preocupado. Niño japonés: Oi, anata wa daijobudesuka? (traducción: ¿Hey, ¿Estas bien?) Entonces la persona abre los ojos lentamente, ve a un niño japonés de apenas 10 años con el pelo castaño con una camisa rosa con un pantalón largo y azul. Este niño resulta ser Suzaku Kururugi de niño. La persona dormida resulta ser Lelouch Lamperouge, quien se levanta aunque permanece sentado frotándose la cabeza de un poco de dolor. Lelouch (en su mente:) What happened? (traducción: ¿Qué ha pasado?) El joven ex príncipe mira a su alrededor y se entera de que se encuentra en un campo de hierba en un medio día con el Sol brillando. Lelouch: Where am I? (traducción: ¿Dónde estoy?) Suzaku: Nē. (traducción: Hey.) El joven Británico mira a su lado y ve al niño japonés, y lo reconoce siendo su amigo de la infancia pero de 10 años. Lelouch: Whata...!? Suzaku...? (incrédulo) Suzaku: Oi, Dono yo ni watashi no namae o shitte imasu ka? Anata wa Igirusuhitodesu ka? (traducción: Oye, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Eres Británico?) Todo parecía confuso para Lelouch, quien seguía mirando la imagen del niño y no cabe duda de que es Suzaku de niño. Entonces una dulce y floja voz femenina pregunta: Niña Británica: Who is he? (traducción: ¿Quién es el?) Lelouch: That voice... (asombrado) (traducción: Esa voz...) El adolecente Británico mira hacia su izquierda y ve a una joven niña de 7 años sentada en el suelo, quien también es Británica con el pequeño cabello castaño flojo y parece estar ciega, ya que no habré los ojos. Lelouch reconoce a la pequeña niña siendo su pequeña hermana Nanaly, aunque esta es solo su versión infantil. Lelouch se queda con ojos de plato y incrédulo por lo que veía. Lelouch: Nanaly... Nanaly: Ah, how do you know my name? (poco asombrada) (traducción: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?) Suzaku: E! Are wa daredesu ka? Anata wa kare o shitte imasu ka? (traducción: ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conoces?) Muchas preguntas e intrigas se metían en la mente de Lelouch ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿por qué Suzaku y Nanaly son tan jóvenes? El solo recordaba que estaba en el Shinkiro durante la batalla en el Damocles. Hasta que un ovija Fleia alcanzo al Knightmare y se desvanecio en la luz. Luego salta sus recuerdo y saca su teléfono móvil para saber que hora es. Mira la pantalla y ve que hoy es el 2 de Marzo del 2.010 (8 días antes de la Segunda Guerra del Pacífico). Esto dejo un poco más incrédulo al joven ex príncipe. Lelouch (en su mente:) It can not be. Have I returned to the past, or something? (traducción: No puede ser. ¿He regresado al pasado, o algo así?) Suzaku: Nē, anatahadaredesu ka? (traducción: Hey, ¿Quién es usted?) El adolecente mira a su amigo de 10 años y como no sabia que decirle o explicarle le responde hablando japonés. Lelouch: Watashi wa, Mirai no Lelouch. (traducción: Yo soy el Lelouch del futuro.) Suzaku: Nani!? (poco asombrado) Shōrai no rurūshu ga itta yō ni? (traducción: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Has dicho el Lelouch del futuro?) Nanaly: Who are you? (traducción: ¿Quién eres tu?) Lelouch se pone a su querida hermana. Lelouch: Nanaly, I'm your older brother of the future. (traducción: Nanaly, soy tu hermano mayor del futuro.) Esto asombra a Nanaly al saber que este chico es la versión adolecente de su hermano mayor. Nanaly: Really? (traducción: ¿En serio?) Lelouch: Yes. (sonriendo mientras pone su mano sobre la de su hermanita) Cuando la mano hizo contacto la niña Inglesa reconoce el tacto siendo realmente su hermano. Nanaly: Lelouch? Esto no convence demasiado al pequeño Suzaku, quien dudaba un poco. Suzaku: Anata wa sore o shōmei suru koto wa dekimasu ka? (traducción: ¿Puedes demostrarlo?) Lelouch apenas sabia lo que quiso decir y se agarra de la parte superior del uniforme, siendo una señal de reunión en la azotea. Lelouch: See? (traducción: ¿Ves?) Esto convence un poco al hijo del Primer Ministro japonés y se imagina la cara de Lelouch de 10 años en comparación con su versión adolecente. Los 2 son tan parecidos, y esto le convence aún más. Suzaku: Anata wa hontōni, anata wa nanidesu ka? (poco seguro) (traducción: ¿De verdad eres tú?) Lelouch: Hai. Suzaku: Dono yō ni shite mirai kara teniireta no? (intrigado) (traducción: ¿Cómo llegaste desde el futuro?) El joven príncipe exiliado no pudo responder ya que no sabia hablar demasiado japonés, por lo que se levanta de pie, mostrando la comparación de altura. Suzaku solo pudo alcanzar hasta el torso (barriga) En construcción...